Flights and Frights
by InvertedHasu
Summary: Aerrow's first time on a skimmer.Actually quite cute.


**Flights and Frights**

By lia-lynn

Authors note: I thought this was a cute idea, I might continue it if I get enough reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little 7-year old Aerrow looked at the skimmer parked in the garage. Clinging to his best friend Radarr he leaned in to get a closer look at the vehicle. The door creaked open behind him, instinctively he stiffened. He wasn't supposed to be in here.

"Aerrow, what are you doing in here?" his father, James asked. "I'm sorry Daddy I just wanted to see your skimmer," Aerrow said quietly.

"Well you know I don't like you in here, please stay out in the future."

James gently steered his son toward the door. As he watched his son leave he stroked his chin with a thoughtful look on his face.

The next day Aerrow was sitting on a grassy hill looking up at the clouds while Radarr slept on his lap. "I wonder what it's like to fly on a skimmer," he whispered to himself.

Aerrow missed how it was a few months ago when his mom was still alive and his dad wasn't gone all the time. His mom would play games with him, or just sit and watch the sky on hot summer days.

"Mind if I join you," said a voice behind him. Aerrow jumped surprised and turned to see his dad standing behind him, waking Radarr in the process.

Radarr's first instinct was to attack whoever woke him up, but seeing as it was Aerrow he settled on an irritated growl. Aerrow giggled, Radarr's squeaky growl always made him laugh.

"So you want to be a sky knight," James said sitting beside his son. Once again he was amazed how his emerald green eyes look so much like his mothers.

"Of course I do daddy just like you are, I'm going to have my own squadron, and a skim…"

Aerrow's rambling was cut short by a swift gesture from his dad. "Enough Aerrow, just listen for a second." With a sigh he braced himself for his son's reaction to what he said next.

"Well then you will need to learn to drive a skimmer."

Just as he expected his son exploded in a burst of joy, jumping up and down, squeezing poor Radarr.

"Really daddy, your going to teach me, are you serious, wow you are so cool dad…"

James waited a minute for his son to calm down before he led Aerrow to where his skimmer was parked a few meters away.

"I'm just going to take you for a ride first, then we work on learning the controls, alright?'

"Ok daddy, can Radarr come too?"

"Why of course Radarr can come," he said strapping a parachute on his son, just in case.

Aerrow clambered onto the skimmer behind his dad waiting while it kicked to life.

"Hold on tight" James told his son, as they took of into the clear blue sky.

James looked back at his fiery haired son, expecting to see him afraid, or at least nervous. Instead all he saw was joy and exhilaration in his sons eyes.

Turning back around he let his mind wander off, he knew he hadn't spent much time with Aerrow since Rachel, his mom, died, and he regretted that. So he resolved to be there more for Aerrow.

While his dad was wrapped up in his musing, Aerrow was looking around, if they went a little to the left then he could touch a cloud! Radarr on the other hand was clinging for dear life onto Aerrow's head.

Then it happened, Aerrow leaned over to get a better look at the ground below, loosening his grip on James in the process. A sudden gust of wind made him lose his grip completely, sending him and Radarr plummeting to the ground below.

Strangely Aerrow wasn't afraid, after two seconds a huge grin broke out on his face. Then the laughter started bubbling out. "This is the best moment of my life," he thought.

James on the other hand was terrified as he watched his son falling. Speeding after him he whispered, "Dear God please let him be ok, keep him safe."

After a few more seconds Radarr stopped panicking enough to pull the parachute cord, and they drifted softly to the terra below. 

As soon as they landed Radarr jumped from Aerrow's head and started hugging the ground. Just then James landed near them and came running over.

"Are you alright?...answer me Aerrow!" he said shaking his son's shoulders.

"That…was…so...cool dad! Can I do it again, please dad?"

"No Aerrow," James said, still a little shaken, "let's start on the controls now."

"Ok," Aerrow said scampering over to where Radarr was still hugging the ground. James watched him grab a hold of Radarr and drag him ,unwillingly, toward the skimmer, seeming none worse for the wear.

Shaking his head once again, he realized he had a lot to learn about his son. He needed to make up for that by supporting his dream, even if it was unlikely he would make it through training.

With a sigh, and a small smile he headed over to his energetic son.

A/N: Did you like it? Please review, I don't care if it's good, bad, or a flamer!!!


End file.
